Business relationships are often formed and solidified by connecting people with common interests, educational backgrounds, non-profit involvement and/or employment histories. Moreover, business relationships can make the difference between the success or failure of a business venture. Therefore, it can be valuable to identify potential commonalities among personnel of different business organizations. Once identified, these relationships can be leveraged to more effectively conduct a number of business functions such as sales, marketing, recruiting and business development activities.
Conventionally, relationships among personnel of businesses have been identified by manually searching online databases for information about personnel of a particular business organization, reading the information, and attempting to identify relevant relationships from the information. This manual method tends to be prone to errors and omissions and also tends to be time-consuming. Therefore, what is needed is an improved technique for processing business personnel information.